Best Friends or More
by olivialovesyoujerome
Summary: Olivia and harry are best friends could the band one direction Harry is in get in the way or romantics feeling between Olivia and Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I came up with this while taking a test, yeah I wasn't really paying attention. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Please review!**

**If we could only have this life for**

**One more day...if we could only **

**Turn back time...- Moments. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly's POV (Olivia's mom 19 years ago)<strong>

I called my best friend anne to tell her great news!

"D! Guess what! I have great news!" I squealed in to the phone.

"Me too! Let's say it at the same time! Ready... 1-2-3!"

"I had a baby!" We both said at the same time.

That was 19 years ago...

**Olivia's POV **

My mom always tells the story of how my very best friend Harry and I were born at the exact same month, day, and time: July 7th at 7:00 am.

I was sitting on the couch, with Harry. Whilst his mom and mine were sitting on the chairs.

"Mum! Stop your embarrassing us!" Harry and I said at the exact same time.

"You guys are so alike..."Harry's, mum Anne said laughing.

"Movie time!" Harry yelled...in my ear... I hit him.

"Ow! Mum! She hit me!" Harry yelled like a three year old, jumping on his mum.

"Harold get off your mum!" I said cracking up.

"Ok!" then he jumped on me.

He picked me up and put me in his lap, and I snuggled into him, we did this every time we watched a movie at his or my house.

Our mum's left to go buy popcron, we didn't have any because Niall, Harry's band mate ate it all with Liam.

Right! I forgot to mention, Harry is in a boy band called One Direction.

**Harry's POV **

Half way through-out the movie, I felt Olivia lay her head in the crook of my neck. Her soft even breathing told me she was asleep. Soon after I was too asleep.

**Anne's POV (Harry's mom)**

"So yeah! That's why dogs are so we-" I was cut off, by what Lilly and I saw walking into the living room.

"Awe! Those two are too cute! Lets use their phones to take a picture and set it as their screensaver!" Lilly cooed.

I agreed. I grabbed Harry's white iphone4 that had a Jack Wills cover. Lilly grabbed livvy's also white Iphone4 with a Jack Wills cover. These kids are never torn apart they have the same things. True best friends.

Lilly, and I took the picture. It was so cute, Olivia was in Harry's lap she had her head in the crook of his neck.

**-The next day- Olivia's POV **

I woke up still in Harry's strong arms..._wait what am I saying! I dont like Harry..._

He woke up soon after me...

"Morning Hazza:)" I said yawning. He smiled at me, and it made me melt...

"Morning livvy:)" he said in his 'Morning voice'

"Breakfast is ready! Get up lovebirds!" Anne yelled from the kitchen.

I looked at Harry and we blushed.

We both walked into the kitchen, I sat on the counter, and Harry was leaning next to me. The radio was on and 1D's 'I want' came on. I started singing with Harry.

_Give you this give you that, blow a kiss. Take it back if I look inside your brain. _

We finished the song.

_"That was great!" Anne exclaimed. "Now eat up! We have a big day today. Interviews and such!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**So! Chapter 2! Ive gotten story alerts and reviews thanks! Especially a big thanks to ****She pointed out my messup's a thank you! She gave me great advice! So this chapter is dedicated to her. **

**_I was louder and you saw me..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV <strong>

I went to go get dressed. If your thinking do Harry, his mum, mine and me live together yes we all live together...mum's idea not mine!

I was wearing a Dark purple Jack Wills hoodie, jeans, and purple sneakers. I walked downstairs, and say with my mum and Anne, waiting for Harry...

A couple min later he came down wearing a dark Purple jack wills hoodie, dark wash jeans, and white TOMS.

Anne and my mum looked at Harry and I.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys dress alike too..." my mum said.

I looked at Harry.

"Ok! I'll be in the car awkward moment!" I yelled whilst walking to the car.

**-9 hours later Harry's POV-**

So we got through all the interviews and I was dead tired. Olivia was passed out on me..

"I love you Harry...Forever and Always..." Olivia mumbled in her sleep, my mum looked at me from the review mirorr.

I blushed.

"You know she means it.." my mum whispered.

I shook my head no.

"Yeah she dose! She always talks about you on the phone to her friend Avery." Lilly said smiling.

They both looked away. I laid my cheek on Olivia's head and fell asleep.

**-1 Week later (I know it's going fast but oh well) Olivia's POV-**

So its been a week since an accident happened. I haven't told anybody heck Harry dosent even know! I just keep saying "Yeah. Mum's on a business trip..." but she's not. She's in America, where we originally lived but mum decided to stay in England when she had me, she's with her ex-boyfriend.

We left him because, I was on the way and Anne lived In London.

My mum told me that her old boyfriend used to beat her and she never wants me to go through that.

I walked to Avery's house, and knocked on her door. She answered the door with a big smile on her face. Pulling me inside she squealed.

"I GOT BTR AND ONE DIRECTION TICKETS WITH BACKSTAGE PASSES!"

I laughed at her.

"And..." I said.

"Your coming with me!" she smiled. I didn't tell her that I was gonna be the opening act with 1D so she'll be surprised.

"I can't go be-" she cut me off.

"What!" she yelled.

"You didn't let me finish! I can't go because I'm performing with 1D!" I said.

"WHAT! ONG WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" she screamed jumping on me.

"I don't know..." I said looking down.

"How do you know them!" she asked.

"My mum is friends with Harry's mum were best friends." I said blushing.

"So he's the special person you've blabbed to me about!" she jumped up and down.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know but this is dedicated to Avery! Xx :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Best friends or more..**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV <strong>

I was listening to music, laying on my bed I felt my eyes droop and then I was asleep.

**Harry's POV**

I was downstairs sitting on the couch watching tv, Olivia was in her room listening to music. I smelled smoke somewhere...

So I got up and went to look where the smell is...Lilly said she left a roast in the kitchen...so I walked in there first.

What I saw freaked me out. There was smoke everywhere, I started coughing. The fire started spreading up the cealing...I watched it, CRAP Olivia's room is above the kitchen

I ran full speed up stairs and straight to Olivia's room.

**Olivia's POV **

"Harry! Help!" I yelled as the fire spread. I was coughing really hard, then I felt two strong arms pull me down stairs and out the door.

We fell out on the grass, the firemen raced inside to stop the fire.

I looked into Harry's eyes.

I started crying and coughing more

"Shh...your fine it's ok..." Harry said stroking my hair and holding me tight.

I nodded.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me! It's you I was worried about!" he said pulling me closer, our faces were inches apart he leaned in and-

"Olivia! Where are you are you ok?" voices yelled from the crowd. It was Avery.

I love Avery but way to ruin the moment. Harry and I jumped apart he helped me up, and I ran to hug Avery.

She hugged back.

"Are you ok? I saw you in Harry's arms FANGIRL moment! Right!" she asked.

"Im fine...shaken but fine." I said smiling.

**-5 hours later- Harry's POV **

I almost kissed Olivia, but Avery had to ruin the moment.

So I should tell you that nothing was ruined in the fire.

Olivia and I were on the couch, she was cuddled in my lap, she was shaking and she was cold, I wrapped the blanket that my mum got olivia around her.

Lilly, and my mum were in the kitchen, but I knew they could see olivia and I.

"Hey...you ok?" I whispered to Olivia. She just buried her head further into my chest.

Her even breath told me that she was asleep, but she was also shaking too.

"Mum?" I asked.

"What were you guys talking about, because you kept looking at us." I said.

"Olivia, she's been afraid of flres since she was little." my mum said. I just looked at my mum.

"It's late, go to bed" my mum said.

I fell asleep with Olivia in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Best friends or more..**

**Avery! Ima kiss him sometime may not be in this chapter or the next but I will! **

**Lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV <strong>

I woke up from my nap, and man was I starving! I fell like Nialler. I gently put Olivia back on the couch, she sleeps as long as Zayn... She snuggled back into the couch, I walked into the kitchen, only to findmum mum and Livvy's.

"Cone sit we have to tell you something..." my mum said with a serious face.

I sat down. "What's up? Is it Olivia is she ok?" I asked.

"Well, the fire today. She hates them...because her brother died in one...and she's been sad ever since she was little. " Lilly said.

"Ok.." I said not really knowing what to say

"Do you love Olivia?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah...a lot." I said.

"No like more than a friend..." she asked.

"Well...no I-" a voice cut me off.

"Says the boy who almosted kissed me!"

Olivia.

"No it's-" I tried to say but she ran out the door.

**Olivia's POV **

I ran out the door crying. My heart was broken into a million pieces!

I didn't know what to do! I called the first person I knew I could talk to. Liam.

I sat on the sidewalk, and called Liam.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey..." I choked out, more tears were falling now...

"Olivia? Are you ok?" he asked.

"it's Harry he- can you pick me up?" I asked.

"Yeah on my way..where are you?" he asked.

"You'll see me..the girl on the sidewalk..." I said smiling slightly.

A car pulled next to the curb and Liam got out. I immediately ran into his arms.

"So what happened?" he asked. We sat down and talked.

After telling him the long story and crying more, I was done and dead tired, Avery walked up and smiled at me.

"Hey! What's- who's this fella?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Avery you little flirt this is liam Payne, you two will hit it off well so bye." I said hugging Liam, and giving Avery the tell me later look.

I walked back home, not really paying attention I was so tired I opened the door and fell into someone's arms. 3 guesses who! Yep Harry.

"Hey..." I said.

"You didn't let me finish earlier! What I was saying I love you more than a friend! And-" I cut him off by kissing him passionatel., he kissed back.

"Ahem!" a voice said. Harry and I jumped apart. I'm was his and my mum, I blushed looking down.

"So I see you guys made up?.." Anne asked.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA AVERY I KISSED HIM! WHAT NOW? Oh! I know what! You get to date Liam!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Lol Avery i kissed him! **

**What now!**

**You and Liam...might happen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV <strong>

"Hey...let's go for a walk." Harry said pulling me up from the couch.

"Ok...but what do I get for going with you?" I asked.

He kissed me on my forehead.

We walked out the door, and down the street.

"So..." I asked.

"So..." he mimicked.

"I've wanted to ask you this..." Harry said seriously.

"ok what is it?" I asked.

"Umm...what happened to your brother?" he asked.

I dropped his hand and sat on the sidewalk.

It was silent for a while.

**Harry's POV **

It was silent for a while.

I put my arm around her and she silently cried into my shirt.

"Remember that trip my mum and I took to America while you were at boot camp...my mums old boyfriend locked my brother and I in a room and lit a fire...all I remember was waking up in the hospital with no brother and my mum crying..." Olivia said leaning into me and shivering slightly.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I guess but he was only 14 I was 17 then..." she said. I pulled her closer to me she was shivering, the weather was going from fall to winter...

Olivia and I walked back to the house, I could tell she was tired because she could barely stand up.

Once we got to the house, Lilly immediately took Olivia upstairs and to bed it was like 9:00 pm so..I went to bed I was tired too...

**-next day 9:00 am Olivia's POV the BTR 1D concert-**

So today was the day I finally perform with 1D for the first time and I also get to perform with BTR!

I got up and hopped unit the shower. Letting the warm water run down my back, I washed my hair, turned the water, dried off and put my clothes on. I was wearing pink skinny jeans black combat boots, and a grey jack wills hoodie.

I styled my hair, and put some earrings in. Then I was ready to go.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Making myself some toast and jelly I sat down and ate. My mum, Anne, and Harry walked down and we all got into the car and headed to the stadium.

Harry was wearing jeans, white TOMS, and a red and white hoodie. He looked good.

"Hey curly!" I said smiling.

"Hey miss America! What's up?" he asked.

I smiled. "Nothing I'm happy I can't wait to perform!" I squealed

"I can see that!" Harry said laughing. We arrived at the stadium and saw BTR and the boys all standing waiting for us. I ran and immediately hugged Niall, ok I'll admit I have a huge and I mean huge crush on Niall. Yeah I kissed Harry but I was so caught up in the moment...

"Hey my little leprechaun! What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing you?" he asked.

I smiled.

"I have to tell you something later. Ok?" he said blushing.

I nodded. "Ok."

"Hey Zayn! Vas happin!" I said hugging him.

"Nothing muchmeats up with you miss America?" he said smiling.

"Hey mister carrot man! How are you?"

"good! You?" Louis asked.

"I'm good but im also hungry!" I said.

"We just ate!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't care I'm a growing girl!" I smiled.

**-10 min before the performance- Niall's POV **

"Hey! Olivia? Can I talk to you...in private?" I asked.

"Sure!" she smiled.

"Ok so I don't know how to do this but...I like you a lot like more than a friend and I'be always had so will you be my girlfriend?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok! What will Olivia say! I know what she will bc I'm Olivia in the story lol!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Im adding new characters!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Olivia's POV <span>**

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Niall asked.

I smiled at him.

"YES! Yes I will" I squealed. I leaned in and he did the same.

We were kissing until the manger yelled we had five min before the performance.

"I'm so nervous!" I said as we all grouped, and did volcal exercises.

"Don't be you'll do great!" Harry smiled at me.

We all got in a circle, and put our hands in the middle.

"One band, One dream, and One direction! I would like to thank everyone, especially Olivia she's performing with us now so everyone please wish her luck." Niall said smiling at me.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY?" the dj yelled into the mic

The crowd cheered!

"Give it up for One direction and their new member...Olivia!"

Everyone cheered, we all walked out on stage, sang some songs and had fun. Then I did the same with BTR. My voice was gone by the time I was done.

The boys were signing autographa so I walked into their dressing room with Naill's jacket and a bottle of water, I laid on the couch and closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Liam's POV <span>**

Whilst signing autographs I saw the most beautiful girl ever. It was Olivia's friend Avery. She walked up to the table, smiling.

"You have your backstage passes?" I asked.

"Yeah." she smilied.

"Well were done signing autographs today folks, but you can buy a cd on March 13!" Ryan our manager said.

We waved goodbye to all the fans as they left.

Leading Avery and the rest backstage and into our dressing room, only to find Olivia passed out on the couch with Niall's jacket and a bottle of water.

I and the rest looked at Harry.

"What? It's normal for me! She always dose that!" he defended himself.

Niall went and sat by the couch, where Olivia's face was. She sighed, and smiles like she knew Niall was there.

The rest of us sat around and talked. I also got Avery's number before she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Niall's POV <strong>

Olivia woke up alittle after Avery left.

"Heh sleeping beauty." I smiled.

She pointed to her throat, and then took our her phone sending a quick text to everyone.

It said _Lost my voice, but had fun! :D _

We all smiled at her.

"We had a fun time singing with you Olivia." James smiled.

He was flirting.

Olivia sent another quick text, saying _I have a boyfriend. _

"You have a boyfriend! And you didn't tell me!" Harry yelled.

Olivia blushed, as did I.

She nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time lapse next day Olivia's POV-<strong>

Yesterday was the best day ever! I got a boyfriend now...got to meet BTR! (there very nice)

I walked downstairs and saw everyone sitting at the table.

"Get your voice back miss America?" Harry said kinda snappy.

"Yeah mr curls." I said.

"Today we are going shopping..Family time." my mum and Harry's said at the same time.

"What! I have plans!" I said.

"With who? Niall!" Harry snapped.

"What's your problem? Did you hair dryer brake and mr. Hot shot couldn't style his hair?" I said.

"bitch." Harry mumbled.

I got up from the table and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Harry's POV <span>**

"Harry what's with you! Are you jealous?" my mum asked.

"No." I said and I ran to find Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 2 of Number 143 :) **

**Hope you like it! **

**A couple of new characters are being added. **

**Right I know it said I texted Avery in the last chapter but forget that she lives with me.**

**I also deleted Pink Frosting...so if you liked that sorry but I didn't get any reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Olivia's POV<span>**

I walked into Avery, Neha and I's flat with a big grin on my face Avery and Neha were standing by the door.

"So how was it meeting one direction?" they asked.

Neha and Avery were huge One Direction fans. I think Avery would be perfect for Liam, whilst Neha would be perfect for Zayn or Niall.

"My smile explains it all.." I said.

They looked at me.

"I got their numbers! Harry styles took my phone and actually put his number in it! And we're going to lunch with them tommorow!" I squealed.

We all started jumping up and down.

"Ok big day tommorow so bed now!" I said. I was the mature one of the group.

We all went to our rooms. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Harry.

_From: Harry likes you #143: wazzup? Lunch tommorow? You can bring your friends:)_

I smiled, and replyed.

**To: Harry likes you #143: nothing, about to sleep. Yeah I'd love lunch, and I will!:) bring the boys please:) night Xx**

I hit send and fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>-Next day, Harry's POV at Nandos-<strong>

Once we got to Nandos, I saw Olivia and 4 of her friends. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey 143! What's up." I asked.

"Nothing much Mr. Curls." she said smiling, I sat down next to her.

"These are my friends Avery, Neha, Danielle, and Dalia." she said smiling.

Her friends were to busy to say hi, because they were each talking to one of the boys.

"So how long have you lived in London?" I asked.

"About 2 years now.." she said.

"Really? Cool so do you have a job?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm a writer, and I have a part time job at Jack Wills." she said, her eyes twinkling when she said she was a writer.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time lapse 3 months-Olivia's POV <strong>

Its been 3 months now...a lot has happened. Liam and Avery are dating as is Dalia and Zayn, Louis and Danielle, and Niall and Neha.

As for Harry and I, I guess you could say we're dating...i mean I want to date him! It's my dream, but I don't know.

Right now I was at work, with a very snippy costomer.

"Mam, if you want the hoodie for half off then you have to buy another one." I said getting very annoyed.

The lady just payed and left.

I huffed.

A bother person came up to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to jack wills, will this be all today?" I asked, with a smile of course.

"Yeah, that's all" A voice said, that I immediately recognized.

I looked up.

"Harry! What's up?" I said, he brightens my day anytime.

He smiled, "Nothing...just visiting my favorite person ever!"

I blushed.

"When do you get off 143?" he said, using my nickname.

"Uhh." I looked at my watch, "Now...why?" I asked.

"I'm taking you out" he smiled, "What your wearing is fine, so let's go." he said.

I looked at my boss, she had a big smile on her face, yeah! I'm going out with Harry flipping styles! What now!

I smiled, and grabbed Harry's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hoped you like this chapter! Review! Thanks bye Xx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of Best Friends or more!**

**Sorry chapter 7 was a mess up it was supposed to be for my other story!**

**Hope you like this chapter:) forgot to mention! Her brother the one who died in the fire is buried in England! Ok on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV <strong>

I ran out the door to find Olivia and say sorry...I don't why I called her a bitch! I love her to death, and I was jealous! I guess I would have to admit it some time! Yes I do love Olivia...but more than a friend. I don't want her to date Niall, but I know that would break his heart. He's so sensitive...

_"Where would she be?..." _ I thought to my self. _"Oh! I know!" _I thought.

I took off running towards the cemetery. Once I got through the gate, I saw a crumpled figure sitting by a tombstone, and she was crying.

I walked up to Olivia, and pulled her into a hug, and she just cried. Finally after what was like hours but was only 20 min she said something that made me laugh.

"If my brother were here, he would have kicked your ass until you were in china."

She looked at me and we both started laughing, for no reason.

"I'm sorry." we both said.

I guess I was caught up in the moment because, suddenly our lips were touching, and we were kissing

We both pulled away.

"Were you jealous of me and Niall?" she asked, looking at her shoes. "Because...I broke up with him, he said we were better off as best friends, and I agreed."

"Well...I was but now im not..." I said, putting a finger under her chin, and lifting it up.

The next thing she did was kiss me.

I kissed back...once we pulled away, Olivia yawned, considering we've been in the cemetery for a long time.

We got up, and walked home my arm around her waist and her head on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>-Olivia's POV- at the house- <strong>

Harry and I walked into the house, and was attacked by scared mothers.

"Mum! We're fine! Calm down." Harry and I yelled at the same time, again...

"There's our little twinkles! Did you guys make up?" Anne said

We both nodded, well Harry did I yawned for like the 100th time.

"Miss America here is tired." Harry said, but I was already on the couch with his arms around me before you could even say One Direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Last chapter of Best friends or more! :'( I hope you guys liked or loved this story!**

**Thanks for the reviews, and reading this:)**

**Olivia's POV **

I woke up, in my room sitting up and yawning, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Harry was sitting on the counter with headphones in his ears...I pulled one out, he saw and smiled at me.

* * *

><p><strong>-time lapse 2 years-<strong>

So it's been 2 years now...Avery and Liam are finally dating as are Harry and Olivia...

Olivia became a writer, Avery became the manager for one direction. The boys are doing great they have had an American tour over the years...

Avery has become used to being with one direction..no more fangirling.

Liam and Avery are a very cute couple.

Olivia and Liam are like brother and sister, as for Niall and Olivia they've gotten over eachother and are just very good best friends.

Zayn still loves mirrors , Louis still loves carrots, Harry still takes quite long showeres.

* * *

><p><strong><em>the end of best friends or more hope you liked it sorry it's really short! But also check out my other story's :) <em>**


End file.
